Arena
1. Unlocking Arena Complete specific quests to reveal the Arena button 2. Normal Arena *Players can participate in normal arena daily to raise their ranks by defeating opponents *Rankings are calculated daily and higher ranks will receive better rewards *Rankings are reset when the Championship starts *There are Breakthrough Rewards as well *Players are sorted into groups when the Arena is unlocked. *Groups do not change until the Arena is reset *After Arena reset, players will be sorted into groups again based on their level *Right after a server opens, the top 500 ranked players will be AI. Once players unlock Arena, they will start at 501st place *Players can see 5 opponents that are ranked higher every time they visit the Arena *When there aren’t 5 opponents that are ranked higher, the ones that rank immediately after the player will be chosen *Click on “Refresh” to get a new list of opponents by spending Gold. Tap on the opponent to enter battle *Each battle comes with a certain amount of rewards, which are related to the rank of the opponent *Players can enter a set amount of battles every day, and that amount can be replenished through purchases *There is a CD time after every battle, but it can be removed by Gold. Players that are VIP4 or above do not have CD after battles *Arena battles are in the form of battle logs and players do not have control *Winner will take the opponent’s rank if the opponent was higher, and the opponent will drop to player’s original rank *If the opponent’s level is lower, then the ranking does not change *After defeating the opponent, the list will be renewed with 5 new opponents *Results are calculated every day at X:00. Players’ current and highest ranks will both be recorded *Rewards are given out based on players’ current ranks *Arena will record each player’s highest BR, and if the current BR is less than 10% of the highest BR when challenged, then a NPC will be sent into the battle instead *Championships will open during specific seasons and Arena will be reset *The first 500 ranks will be reset to AI according to World levels, and players are ranked based on last Championship’s ranking, starting at 501st place 3. Championship *Available during specific seasons after server opening *Arena rankings will be calculated and top X players will be chosen to participate in the Championship *Championship ends at 24:00 on the same day *Championship will use the same system as chess tournaments *Top 100 players from the Arena will advance to the Championship *The scoring system for Championship will be the same as chess tournaments *Base points are awarded based on ranking, higher ranks earn higher points *Players can see 2 players ahead and behind, and the top 4 players *If the 2 players ahead are in the top 4, then only applicable players are displayed. *Challenge other players by clicking on them. Points are earned with victories and deducted with losses *Players can enter a set amount of battles, and that amount can be replenished through purchases *There is a CD time after every battle, but it can be removed by Gold. Players that are VIP4 or above do not have CD after battles *The Championship is rest at 0:00 on Monday *Players’ final ranks are decided by their rankings at the end of the Championship *Players can collect rewards based on their final rank